


D4 Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?: Jeepers! It's the Creeper!

by wsdsrdbw4096



Series: Dimension Four [7]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsdsrdbw4096/pseuds/wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is a rewrite of the SDWAY Season 2 episode of the same name as part of my Dimension Four series. Sequel to A Haunting at the Ottawa SuperEX! Please read and review!





	1. Prologue and at the Malt Shop

**Author's Note: Here's my partial rewrite of the SDWAY episode _Jeepers, It's the Creeper!_ , folks!**

**The Scooby wiki mentioned that the events in the first half of the episode was poorly executed, mainly with regards to why the bank guard was heading to the bank manager's home with the incriminating evidence in the first place?**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo_. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue and at the Malt Shop

_October 2, 1970_

The sun was setting that early evening as the Union Bank in downtown Coolsville closes down for the night.

The bank president Carl Carswell, holding a briefcase, made his way out of his office upon locking the cabinets and drawers as he always does at the end of the workday.

Many of his employees had already left for the night, except for one of the bank guards, David Earl, who was locking up the safe as Carswell passed by.

"Good evening, Mr. Earl." Carswell said to the guard.

"Likewise, Mr. Carswell." Earl tipped his cap and Carswell nodded and smiled.

Soon, the guard was alone in the bank and upon finish locking up the safe, he made his way to the security office.

On his way out, the guard grabbed an envelope and briefly took a glance inside it before placing it in the pocket inside his suit jacket.

Once he locked up the security office, he made his way out of the bank through the back entrance, which can only be opened from the inside.

After ensuring that the bank entrance door has clicked and is fully locked on the outside, Earl made his way to the main street and headed down the sidewalk.

In the distance down the street, the guard can see the nearest police station across the street and nodded to himself.

"This should put a stop to the thievery at the bank." He thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalk.

Unbeknownst to the guard, in a dark alleyway up ahead, a hideous-looking figure peeked through the nearby building corner and spotted the security guard walking towards his direction.

The guard was walking past the alleyway when suddenly, he heard a loud rustle coming from the large garbage bin.

"What the?" The guard, startled, wondered as he paused before deciding to enter the dark alleyway as his wartime instincts kicked in.

Earl then entered the dark alleyway to check and looked around, unaware that the hideous-looking figure was following him further down into the dark alleyway.

The guard continued to look around, unaware of the figure towering over him from behind.

* * *

_October 3, 1970_

The next morning, Fred and the girls were meeting up at the Malt Shop as they always do every Saturday morning.

"Boy, can you guys believe that we're into our final year at Coolsville Central?" Daphne was saying as Fred sipped his cream soda.

"I know, Daph." Fred smiled. "Time sure flies."

"Indeed." Velma agreed. "Soon, we're going to be heading to university or college."

"Yeah." Fred said. "So what programs have you girls decided on studying?"

"For me, I think I'll go with mechanical or aerospace engineering." Velma said. "In fact, I'll like to work at NASA someday. What about you guys?"

"I'm planning on becoming a mystery writer." Fred said. "Though I've also considered studying law at Big City University."

"That's nice, Freddie." Daphne said. "And I plan to go into journalism."

"Ah, must be a fun, interesting topic." Velma said.

"Yes." Fred said. "Daph's always wanted to be a reporter, especially after Shag and Scooby introduced her to work at the school newspaper as an editor."

"And speaking of Shag and Scooby, where are they?" Velma asked as they noticed that the duo hasn't arrived at the Malt Shop.

"Not sure, though I won't be surprised if they decided to sleep in." Daphne said. "After all, Shaggy had to stay at school late into the evening yesterday to take part in a music meeting and band rehearsals for tonight's dance party."

"Yeah, I suppose we should give them time." Velma said as she consulted her wristwatch.

Fred nodded thoughtfully before reaching over from his seat to pick up the nearby discarded weekend edition of the  _Coolsville Gazette_ newspaper.

He scanned a few pages in the paper before saying, "Holy moly, girls. Take a look at this!"

Velma and Daphne both leaned over and looked towards the news article Fred had pointed out.

"'Bank guard attacked in Coolsville East yesterday evening.'" Velma read. "And according to the article, the attack is the latest in a string of strange incidents involving the Union Bank branch at Coolsville East in the past few weeks."

"Strange incidents?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. "What kind of strange incidents?"

"It says that the bank has seen the money deposited in its safe mysteriously vanish without a trace." Fred said. "And there were no sign of any break-ins at all."

"Could that mean that the theft was an inside job?" Daphne asked.

"It's possible." Velma said. "Though another strange occurrence going on at the bank lately is the strange appearance of the Creeper."

"Creeper?" Daphne asked.

"That's right." Velma nodded. "The Creeper is said to be the ghost of an infamous bank robber who died while robbing the site of the Union Bank branch at Coolsville East after he used too much dynamite to blow open the bank's safe. The Creeper is capable of going through doors and walls and may explain the disappearance of the deposited money at the bank without a trace and signs of any break-ins."

"And do you suppose that the Creeper appearance may have something to do with the attack on the bank guard's yesterday evening?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, girls." Fred said. "But anyways, the bank president Carl Carswell is going to visit the guard at the hospital later today to check on his welfare as he recovers from the attack."

"And speaking of today, I sure can't wait for tonight's dance party." Daphne said.

"Oh yes." Fred said. "I sure wonder what Shag has in store for the band to perform at the dance party?"

"And speaking of Shag, it's 10:45 now." Velma said. "They should be here by now."

Eying the time on her wristwatch, Daphne nodded.

"This isn't like Shaggy and Scooby at all." She said. "Even if they sleep in for the weekend, they're always up by 10:00 and are always here by 10:15. Sleeping in until well after 10:30 is unusual for them, which could also mean that they may got held up by something serious."

"Hmmm...Maybe we should go find them." Fred suggested.

"Good idea, Fred." Velma said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. At the hospital

Chapter 2: At the hospital

The first place Fred and the girls decided to go to was the Rogers house at the intersection of Maple and Easy Streets.

"Maybe Shag was too worn out from last night's preparations and rehearsals so he decided to sleep in a little later than usual." Daphne said.

"Could be." Velma nodded.

As the trio reached Maple Street and waited for a streetcar to clear the intersection, Fred looked around before seeing two familiar people walking towards them.

"Hey, it's the Wilkins twins." He said as he recognized Linda and her brother W.W. of the  _Mysteries Five_ school band.

The girls followed Fred's gaze, in time for Linda and W.W. to notice them and stopped.

"Hey guys." W.W. said as he and his sister stopped in greeting.

"Hey W.W." Daphne said. "Hi Linda."

"Hi." Linda smiled. "How are you guys?"

"We're good." Velma nodded. "What are you guys up to?"

"And have you guys seen Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred added.

"Shaggy and Scooby?" Linda asked as she and her brother shared a look. "Why, we just finished visiting Sugie at the hospital. Shaggy and Scooby are still there."

"Shaggy's sister Sugie?" Daphne asked as she, Velma and Fred arched their eyebrows. "Is she there for a medical check-up?"

"I guess you guys didn't hear the news." W.W. said.

"What news?" Velma asked.

"Sugie got into an accident this morning." Linda explained. "She's in the hospital with a broken leg."

"Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed in surprise as the girls gasped. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Sugie had a fall and her leg happened to end up right on the path of an approaching car." W.W. said.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said. "Is she doing alright?"

"I think she is." Linda said. "Though I suppose you guys should go over to the hospital and meet up with Shag and Scooby."

"If that's where Shag and Scooby are at, then we're on our way." Fred said.

The girls nodded as they followed Fred not long after saying their goodbyes to the Wilkins' twins.

* * *

A short while later, the group were at the Coolsville General Hospital where they met up with Shaggy and Scooby.

"How is Sugie doing, Shaggy?" Fred asked. "And what did the doctor say?"

"She's doing alright, although the doctor said that she's gonna need to wear a cast and move around in crutches for two weeks." Shaggy said.

"Poor Sugie." Daphne said before asking, "How did Sugie got her broken leg, Shag?"

"Oh. Like, some bright guy who thought he could multitask ran a stop sign at an intersection just as Maggie was crossing the road. She got pulled back by a bystander, but the car still ran over her leg." Shaggy replied.

"Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed.

"Jeepers! That's got to hurt!" Daphne added with her hand by her mouth.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Thanks to that careless driver, she has to move around in crutches for two weeks."

"Sounds inconvenient." Fred said.

"I know." Shaggy said before making a chuckle and added, "Though there was something funny about this."

"What's so funny about your sister breaking her leg, Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"I was just thinking about the bystander that pulled Mags to safety as the guy ran the stop sign." Shaggy said. "Like, he happened to be an off-duty police officer and he managed to radio in for an ambulance, memorize the car's license plate number and call for a patrol car to pursue the hit-and-run driver."

"Wow." Daphne said. "Talk about the driver doing the wrong thing at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Indeed. Last time I heard, the driver had himself booked for an appointment at the police station." Shaggy nodded before gesturing towards the doorway leading to Sugie's bed and added, "Anyways, I suppose you guys want to check on Mags."

"Good idea, Shaggy." Velma said as she followed Fred and Daphne into the room.

As Fred and the girls went into the room to check on Sugie, Shaggy and Scooby wondered around the floor.

They soon came upon another hospital room, where they saw a man in a business suit checking on a frail-looking man lying on the hospital bed. The man on the bed certainly didn't look very well or comfortable.

"Like, is that man alright, mister?" Shaggy asked the man in the business suit in curiosity.

"Ah, don't worry." The man in the suit replied. "He had a rather nasty scare last night and needs his rest."

"Nasty scare?" Shaggy asked. "What happened?"

"Well, he was attacked while on his way home from work last night." The man replied. "Considering that he's a bank guard responsible for security at the Union Bank, of which I'm the president of, his job does come with dangers."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said. "Does anyone have any idea who could be behind the attack?"

"My suspicions lay on the Creeper." The man, whom the duo came to recognize as Mr. Carswell, said.

"Re Creeper?" Scooby asked.

"Like, who is he?" Shaggy asked.

"He's a mysterious figure who has been robbing our bank in the dead of night for the past several weeks." Mr. Carswell explained. "And in each robbery, the doors and windows remained locked from the inside with no sign of break-ins."

"Then how does he do it?" Shaggy asked.

"The Creeper's a phantom." Mr. Carswell said. "A phantom can walk right through any solid object."

"Ph-ph-phantom?" Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed before they both swallowed.

"Yes." Mr. Carswell nodded. "Though I highly doubt that a phantom is capable of attacking Mr. Earl here, unless he had quite the fall while trying to run away from him."

He then got up from his chair and added, "If you boys can keep an eye on him while I'm gone to the washroom, it will be perfect."

"Like, no problem Mr. Carswell." Shaggy nodded.

As the bank president made his way to the washroom, Fred and the girls found the duo looking over the guard.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Daphne asked in greeting.

"Ah, we were asked by Mr. Carswell, the president of the Union Bank, to keep an eye on Mr. Earl here, who was attacked while on his way home last night." Shaggy explained as he gestured towards Mr. Earl.

"Oh yes, we read about that in the newspaper." Velma nodded. "Strange thing, isn't it?"

"Like, yeah." Shaggy agreed. "All because of this Creeper phantom, who has been robbing the bank in the past few weeks."

"It's only a legend, guys." Fred said. "The paper didn't say anything about it being responsible for the robberies."

"Then, how do you explain those robberies, Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, but I do hope the police can figure something out about this." Fred said.

As Fred was speaking, Shaggy felt someone tugging his shirt.

"Like, not now, Scooby." Shaggy said.

"Raggy, Ri'm over rere." Scooby, who was standing outside of arms length from Shaggy, pointed out.

"Huh?" Shaggy said as he turned towards Scooby and realized that he, indeed, couldn't have tugged his shirt. "If it wasn't you, who was it?"

"That will be me." Another voice said, and the gang turned towards the source of it.

It was Mr. Earl, who was awake, though it was evident that he won't be awake for long.

"Mr. Earl!" Daphne said.

"Here, take this." Mr. Earl said as he reached into his hospital gown pocket and took out a blank sheet of paper and handed it to Shaggy. "The flame will reveal the Creeper."

Before Shaggy or the others can react, the guard slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Poor man." Daphne said. "He must've been hurt really bad."

"Like, at least he still has a pulse." Shaggy said after checking the guard's wrist. "But what does he mean by that?"

"Beats me, Shaggy." Fred shrugged.

It was then that Mr. Carswell returned to the room, and Shaggy quickly hide the sheet of paper in his pocket.

"Ah, I see you boys have brought your friends." Mr. Carswell said as he saw the others.

"Like, and Mr. Earl just woke up briefly." Shaggy said. "He gave me a blank sheet of paper and said that the 'flame will reveal the Creeper' before slipping back into unconsciousness."

"I wonder what does that mean, Mr. Carswell?" Velma asked.

"Beats me." Mr. Carswell shrugged. "His mind might still be fuzzy from the attack last night, so he might say things that doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps." Daphne said before eyeing the nearby clock and added, "Anyways, we have to leave now. Gotta prepare ourselves for tonight's school dance at the Melrose Barn."

"Well, then off you kids go." Mr. Carswell nodded. "I'll make sure that the doctors continue with their best work and see to it that Mr. Earl recovers."

The gang all nodded before taking their leaves, leaving Mr. Carswell alone in the room by Mr. Earl's side.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. The school dance and the encounter

Chapter 3: The school dance and the encounter

Later that evening, the school dance at the Melrose Barn in the outskirts of Coolsville is well underway as students dance away with Josie and the Pussycats performing.

Fred and Daphne were dancing hand in hand, and they seemed to be having a good time, as with many of their schoolmates.

Shaggy and Velma were also dancing together, though with their hands by their sides and swinging, not hand in hand like Fred and Daphne were.

"This is a groovy dance floor, isn't it, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah." Velma nodded. "You did great in arranging for Josie and the Pussycats to perform for the dance, though why don't you try dancing on the floor instead of my feet?"

"Like, can I help it if I have two left feet, Velma?" Shaggy joked.

It was then that Scooby, who was watching them dance, tapped Shaggy's shoulder.

"Ray I, Raggy?" Scooby asked.

Without hesitation, Shaggy broke off with Velma and joined Scooby dancing hand in hand (Or for Scooby's case, paw in paw).

Watching the duo dance away, Velma placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmph!" She remarked. "I've seen wild boar dancing before, but this is ridiculous!"

As Shaggy and Scooby danced away, Shaggy said, "Too bad Mags got her broken leg, Scoob. I was looking forward to dancing with her tonight."

"Ri know, Raggy." Scooby nodded before Shaggy noticed the buffet table ahead.

"Look, Scoob." Shaggy said. "Buffet table at three o'clock! Are you with me?"

"Ri'm with rou!" Scooby nodded before they danced towards the buffet table.

Soon, the duo stood by the buffet table with Shaggy eying the corn and the jar of chocolate syrup.

"Ah, my favourite snack!" Shaggy rubbed his hands. "Corn on the cob, a la chocolate syrup!"

He then took a cob, dipped it into the jar of chocolate syrup and fed it into his mouth, finishing the cob clean.

Scooby joined Shaggy in taking a cob, where he then proceeded to chew away at the cob like a typewriter typing on a sheet of paper.

As he finished another cob, Shaggy spotted Tinker standing nearby.

"Hey Shag." Tinker smiled after taking a sip of his cream soda.

"Hey Tinker." Shaggy said. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I sure am." Tinker nodded as he raise his can of cream soda.

From the beverage bucket, Scooby grabbed a can of ginger ale and tossed it to Shaggy.

"Like, thanks Scoob." Shaggy said after catching the can before opening it.

Raising his can, he and Tinker clinked their drinks.

"Cheers." Shaggy said.

"Cheers." Tinker nodded before they proceeded to take a drink of their drinks.

Scooby looked around as he finished another cob, where he spotted Alexandra Cabot trying to dump a bucket of hay onto a performing Josie McCoy with the former's cat Sebastian looking on.

However, just then, Jerry raced by as he was chased by Tom.

Seeing the little brown mouse, Sebastian hissed before joining Tom in the chase. In the process, the two cats ended up chasing Jerry as they climbed onto Alexandra.

"Hey!" The spoiled girl said before the combined weight of the two cats caught her off balance and causes her to fell over with the bucket of hay dumped on herself.

"Enjoying yourself, Alexandra?" Josie asked as she looked up while some of the dancing students laughed.

"Oh, it's none of your business." Alexandra pouted as she dust off the hay.

Watching Tom chasing Jerry, Shaggy turned to Tinker.

"I sure wonder what Jerry did to Tom this time." He remarked.

"Yeah." Tinker nodded. "Those two has been at it since as far as I can remember."

As the students enjoyed themselves, outside the barn, a mysterious, shadowy figure was approaching the main power switch on the side wall of the barn.

The figure soon revealed itself to be zombie-like with green skin with dark red hair and yellow sclera, in addition to be wearing a dark green trench coat, dark green pants and black shoes.

The zombie-like figure growled as it approached the power switch, where it then grabbed the handle and pulled it down, shutting off the power into the barn as a result.

The students inside the barn were still dancing along with the music when all in a sudden, the lights went out!

"Hey, what's going on?" One of the students asked as the barn became darker.

"It's too dark!" Another student exclaimed as Scooby leaped into Shaggy's arms in fright.

"I can't see a thing in the dark." A third student added.

As the students spoke miscellaneously, Fred quickly made his way to the centre of the dance floor to calm everyone down.

"Calm down, everyone!" He said. "It's only the lights. Someone must've turned them off by mistake."

At Fred's remark, Tom went to flick the light switch, only to find that it wouldn't work and whistled.

"The light switches aren't working!" Reddy said as he translated Tom's hand gestures.

"Then, it must be the power switch outside." Daphne said.

"I'll go check." Clam said as he made his way out of the barn.

A few minutes later, he returned and said, "Someone's tampered with the power switch outside. It doesn't seem to be working when I tried to pull it up onto the 'on' position."

"We can't have our dance if it's too dark, Freddie." Velma said to Fred. "Nobody wants to dance in the dark."

"Don't worry, everyone." Fred said. "We can meet up at the Malt Shop and continue with the party."

"Ah, that's a swell idea, Fred." Alan said as he turned to the rest of the Pussycats and added, "What do you say, Pussycats?"

"A swell idea indeed." Josie nodded.

"Then, like, what are we waiting for?" Tinker asked. "The sooner we get out of this dark joint, the better."

"Like, Scoob and I will head the clean up committee." Shaggy quickly said as the band begin packing up their instruments.

"Clean rup?" Scooby asked.

"Clean up the food, that is." Shaggy said.

"Ah." Scooby said. "Re-he-he-he-he-he!"

* * *

A short while later, most of the partygoers have left the barn, including the band. Only the Mystery Machine remained at the parking lot.

"We'll see you at the Malt Shop!" Biff said to the gang before driving off.

After being left alone in the Mystery Machine, Fred and the girls looked towards the barn.

With her window rolled down, Velma called out.

"Shaggy, Scooby, hurry it up in there!" She shouted.

"We'll be right out!" Shaggy called back after he and Scooby managed to take care of the empty, unused paper plates and utensils before turning to Scooby and added, "Okay, Scooby."

As the duo leaned closer to the leftover food, Shaggy continued, "On your mark..."

Placing their arms into position, he continued, "...get set..."

All set to go, he finally said, "Go!"

At the remark, the duo rapidly scooped up the leftovers on the table and carried on down the table.

Observing the clean table from the box containing the disposed paper plates, Shaggy said, "Pretty clean up there, if I may say so myself."

"Re-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed as they placed the empty serving dishes into the box.

"Now all we need to do is take these paper plates out back to the garbage pile." Shaggy said as they lifted the box and started carrying it.

After exiting the barn from the rear, Shaggy spotted a "scarecrow" and said, "We'll pile them up at the garbage pile right beside that scarecrow!"

However, as the duo approached the "scarecrow", it started to groan and growl menacingly.

Hearing the groan and growl, the duo started to make similar noises in fright before the "scarecrow" started to approach them menacingly.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed in fright as they spotted the "scarecrow" approaching them. "He's for real!"

Tossing the box into the air, Shaggy and Scooby turned and started to run.

"Gangway!" Shaggy exclaimed just as the box landed right on them and the "scarecrow" started to give chase.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. A wild ride and in the coop

Chapter 4: A wild ride and in the coop

Meanwhile, Fred and the girls have waited long enough, and still no sign of Shaggy and Scooby.

"I wonder what's holding those two up?" Fred asked as he glanced at his wristwatch.

"Maybe they're having trouble finding the garbage pile." Daphne offered.

"Perhaps I should go check on them." Velma said.

"Sure, Velma." Fred said. "Tell them to hurry up."

"Right." Velma nodded as she got off the Mystery Machine.

Walking towards the barn, she then called out, "Shaggy, Scooby, are you guys finished?"

When she received no response from the duo, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, what's keeping those two?" She wondered as she looked into the dark barn.

Just then, Shaggy and Scooby, with the box still on their heads, ran by the side and being unable to see what was coming up in front of them, they were running straight towards Velma.

"Help!" Shaggy exclaimed as they ran, mowing down Velma in the process and causing her to lose her glasses in the process.

The duo kept running until they leaped into a haystack and stopped.

Seeing Velma struggling to find her glasses, Daphne and Fred went to join her.

"Velma, are you alright?" Daphne asked.

"I will be, as soon as I find my glasses." Velma replied as she fumbled around, trying to reach for her glasses.

As Daphne leans down to help Velma, Fred turned towards the haystack.

"Hey, what got into you two?" He asked Shaggy and Scooby. "What were you running from anyhow?"

At the remark, Shaggy and Scooby poked their heads out of the haystack, where they spotted something horrifying and started stuttering nervously.

"Uh...h-h-h-h-him!" Shaggy said as he pointed towards Fred's direction while Scooby whimpered before they retreated back into the haystack.

What they were pointing at was the green "scarecrow" that was chasing them earlier! And he was growling at them menacingly as he marched towards them.

Daphne, who was in the midst of helping Velma, looked up and gasped.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That must be the Creeper!" Fred said in recognition.

"Paper!" The Creeper growled as he marched towards the kids menacingly. "Paper!"

"I think he wants that blank sheet of paper the guard gave to Shag and Scooby." Daphne said as she got up while Velma continued fumbling for her glasses.

"And I think it is time to leave." Fred added. "Everybody, run!"

With that remark, Fred and Daphne quickly took off and leaped into the haystack where Shaggy and Scooby were hiding in.

"What's going on?" Velma asked as she continued to struggle to reach for her glasses, unaware of the approaching Creeper. "Run from what?"

It was then that she managed to find her glasses and put them back on.

"Ah, much better." She said in relief.

It was also that moment that the Creeper arrived in front of her, growling.

"Ah!" Velma exclaimed in fright, and she quickly crawled away on her legs, just as the Creeper tried to grab her.

"Paper!" The Creeper growled as he swung his arms, only to miss Velma.

Growling, he ran towards the haystack and continued to growl, "Paper!"

"Wait for me!" Velma said as she ran and leaped into the haystack, where the others were hiding with their heads poked out.

Seeing the approaching Creeper, Shaggy said, "Like, let's get out of here!"

Immediately, the gang picked up the entire haystack and took off running with only their feet shown, with the Creeper in close pursuit as the song "Daydreamin'" started playing in the background.

As the chase began, Scooby was first to poke his head out, and he swallowed as he spot the Creeper right behind them.

First, the Creeper chased the gang into a nearby house, causing the lights inside to be turned on as they were chased around the house.

They eventually emerged from the top window at the front and with Shaggy and Scooby holding onto everyone, they were able to leap onto the ground with little effort.

"Someone's sure been watching a lot of martial arts movies." Velma remarked as the Creeper followed them behind.

As the chase continued, Shaggy was next to poke his head out of the haystack, spotting the Creeper in pursuit!

"Yikes!" Shaggy exclaimed before poking his head back into the haystack, where upon he handed the blank sheet of paper to Fred.

Soon, the gang in the haystack approached the barn where the school dance was held at, where the haystack appeared to crash right into the nearby grain storage elevator.

The Creeper, unaware that the haystack stopped and covered the entrance door to the elevator, crashed right into the haystack, before Shaggy and Scooby poked out and looked up.

At the top of the grain storage elevator, Fred and the girls emerged after flipping the roof cover open and looked around.

Just then, the Creeper joined them at the top and growled, "Paper!"

Shocked, Fred and the girls moved quick as the Creeper demanded the sheet of paper.

As quick as a fox, Fred quickly folded the paper into a paper airplane and threw it towards the air before the Creeper can grab it.

Seeing the paper airplane heading for Shaggy and Scooby, the Creeper retreated back into the elevator.

At that same time, Shaggy and Scooby managed to catch the paper airplane with the former placing it back into his pocket, just before they spotted the Creeper emerging from the haystack.

"Paper!" The Creeper growled as he saw Shaggy with the paper.

As quick as foxes, Shaggy and Scooby raced back into the barn with the Creeper in pursuit!

In the dark barn, the duo was unable to see where they were heading and ended up running and stepping right on a rake, causing it to flop up and hit them!

Dazed, the duo retreated backwards before snapping out of it and continued on into the barn.

A few seconds later, the Creeper also ran and stepped onto the rake, causing it to flop up and hit him as well.

Dazed, the Creeper retreated backwards before snapping out of it and continued on with the chase.

A few moments later, Fred and the girls were on a horse-drawn cart with Shaggy and Scooby at the top window, right by a pulley.

Shaggy was quick to pull the paper airplane and threw it at Fred, who was able to catch it.

Just then, the Creeper emerged from behind the duo and growled, "Paper!"

Frightened, Scooby quickly grabbed onto the rope and headed down, with Shaggy quickly following suit as he grabbed onto the other end of the rope.

In a split second, Scooby headed back up, and just as the Creeper was about to grab him, Scooby was quick to give him a kick before heading back down.

Soon, it was Shaggy that headed back up, and just as the Creeper was about to grab him, he, too, responded by giving the Creeper a kick before heading back down.

As soon as Shaggy landed in Scooby's arms on the horse-drawn cart, the horses quickly took off pulling the cart.

A few seconds later, the Creeper resumed his chase by taking off from the barn riding a horse.

For a while, the Creeper chased the gang on horseback, including across a covered bridge and across an abyss.

Then, the horse-drawn cart hit a deep rock on the dirt road, causing the cart to jerk and damage the connector between the horses and the cart.

With the horse and the cart separated, Fred and the girls hang onto the cart as it ran off the road and down a hill, while Shaggy and Scooby hung onto the horse, the former two happening to be looking back as that happened.

At the edge of a cliff, the horse abruptly stopped, throwing the duo off as a result.

Sailing through the air, Shaggy and Scooby found themselves sailing towards a tree.

Without hesitation, they grabbed onto the closest tree branch and swung around a couple of times.

"Woah!" Shaggy hollered as he swung around the branch.

Eventually, the swinging around caused the branch to snap and the duo landed right on the ground, just beside a chicken coop.

"Wow." Shaggy said. "What a way to make a getaway."

He and Scooby then shared a look before adding, "Oh, well, at least we've lost the Creeper!"

Just as he made the remark, a familiar-sounding growl immediately proved him wrong.

Turning to look, the duo spotted the Creeper leaping off his horse and raced towards them menacingly as he continued to growl, "Paper!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Doesn't he ever give up."

Spotting the chicken coop, he then added, "Since this is a chicken coop, let's hide with the chickens!"

He and Scooby then quickly raced into the chicken coop.

A short while later, the Creeper made his way into the coop, expecting to find Shaggy and Scooby.

Instead, all he saw in the coop, besides the chickens, was a grumpy old farmer checking on the chickens.

Seeing the Creeper, the farmer growled as he grabbed a pitchfork. "Hey! You're scarin' me hens!"

Frightened by the sight of the pitchfork, the Creeper retreated.

"Me hens can't lay eyes if they're frightened or disturbed!" The farmer continued as he marched towards the Creeper menacingly. "Now be off with ye before I use this pitchfork on ye!"

Watching the Creeper retreating, the farmer continued to grumble under his breath, "That creep is lucky that I'm havin' trouble findin' me rifle, as well as me sheepdog Messick ain't with me. That boy's dang sure to do worst on him if he gets his paws on him."

After the Creeper was out of sight, the "farmer" took off his cap, revealing himself to be Shaggy in disguise.

"Like, you can come out now, Scoob." Shaggy said. "The coast is clear."

"Rokay, Raggy." Scooby said as he emerged from his hiding spot, which is right under the nest of one of the hens. "Rhat was a close one!"

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded as he got rid of the makeup he applied. "Daph's makeup kit, as a birthday present, sure came in handy for this."

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Daph, I hope she, Velma and Freddie are alright." Shaggy added as he and Scooby poked their heads out of the coop and surveyed their surroundings. "Especially with the cart carrying them tumbling down the hill."

"Reah." Scooby said. "Re better ro find rem."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. More chases

Chapter 5: More chases

Meanwhile, several yards away from where Shaggy and Scooby have landed at, Fred and the girls managed to make a safe landing, though the cart overturned in the process of falling down the cliff.

"That was some wild ride, girls." Fred remarked as he helped them get up.

"I'll say, Freddie." Velma agreed as she brushed her clothes. "That Creeper sure is determined to get that blank sheet of paper."

"Good thing he didn't." Fred added as he produced the sheet of paper.

"But why?" Daphne asked. "Why go through the trouble of chasing us for a blank piece of paper?"

"I don't know." Fred said. "But one thing for sure is that we've gotta solve this mystery."

"Yes." Velma agreed. "I'm sure that we'll be doing Mr. Earl the bank guard some justice by solving this mystery."

"In the meantime, I do hope that Shag and Scooby are doing okay." Daphne added as she looked towards the direction Shaggy and Scooby were heading in the last time she last saw them.

"Hopefully, they didn't have to go through what we went through." Velma nodded as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes indeed." Fred nodded. "That was quite a fall we went through. In fact, you look like you could use a medical check-up, Velms."

"I'm fine, Freddie." Velma insisted as she tried to tidy up her messy hair.

"Well, just to be safe, Velma, you should see a doctor once we've solved this mystery." Daphne said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Velma pouted as they looked around. "The sooner we solve this mystery, the sooner I can get my medical checkup and the sooner we can get back to the school dance."

"It will help us greatly, though, if we can find a clue." Fred said. "Since that Creeper showed up, I've expected that we be able to find one after losing him."

"Not that this place is an ideal place for us to find clues, Freddie." Daphne said as she looked around.

"I guess we can only hope that Shag and Scooby found a clue." Fred sighed as they head off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were walking through the grassy plains as they tried to find Fred and the girls.

"Like, the sooner we find Fred and the girls and get out of here, the better, Scoob." Shaggy remarked as they walked.

"Reah." Scooby nodded in agreement. "Ris place rure is dark rand spooky."

Shaggy then looked forward and swallowed.

"Don't look now, Scoob." Shaggy said as he stopped Scooby. "But company's coming at twelve o'clock!"

"Ruh?" Scooby asked as he looked towards where Shaggy was pointing.

Sure enough, the growling Creeper was walking towards them menacingly.

"Paper!" The Creeper growled. "Paper!"

"Ripe!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Like, let's get out of here, Scoob!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby quickly turned around. "Head for the hill!"

As quick as a fox, the Creeper took off and give chase to the duo, running around in circles and zigzagging as they went.

Eventually, the Creeper lost the duo as they ended up hiding behind a tall bush.

Growling, the Creeper looked around, reasoning that the duo must be nearby.

As still as a pile of lumber, Shaggy and Scooby looked on nervously from their hiding spot as they watched the Creeper look around.

It was then that a breeze of cold air blew by Scooby, which made his nose feel uncomfortable.

Scooby tried to keep his nose quiet, but his nose started acting up.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Scooby said as he started to sneeze.

Hearing Scooby about to sneeze, Shaggy swiftly moved his hand to Scooby's nose, enabling Scooby's nose to calm down.

With Scooby's nose calming down, Shaggy sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead.

However, just then, Scooby's nose resumes acting up.

"Ah...ah...ah...CHOO!" Scooby exclaimed before bursting out sneezing.

The loud sneeze attracted the Creeper's attention and he walked right towards the bush and spotted the duo.

"Uh oh." Shaggy said as he saw the Creeper poke his head around the bush. "You've blew it, Scooby Doo."

"Ri know." Scooby said before they quickly took off running again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and the girls were still walking through the field and passed some bushes and a couple of trees.

"This place sure is dark and gives me the creeps." Daphne remarked.

"No kidding." Fred nodded. "The sooner we found Shag and Scooby, the better, because I don't see any sign of them."

"Hopefully, they've found a clue by now." Velma added.

It was then that the trio heard running coming from behind, and Fred stopped the girls.

"Listen, do you girls hear that?" Fred asked as he stopped Velma and Daphne.

After listening carefully, Velma nodded. "It's coming from behind Sound like someone's coming!"

"I'll bet it's the Creeper!" Daphne said as she leaned closer to Fred.

"Quick!" Fred said as he moved towards a nearby tree. "Hide behind those trees!"

Following Fred's lead, the girls followed him in hiding behind the two trees.

Peeking from behind the trees, the trio saw a rather weird-looking dark figure running towards their direction.

"When I give the signal, we all jump him!" Fred said.

"Right." Daphne nodded as they prepared to jump.

"Ready..." Fred said as the figure ran past the nearby bushes.

"...set..." He continued as the figure closely approaches the tree and the girls prepared themselves.

"...now!" He barked before the trio jumped the figure.

What followed was a large dust cloud with some punches and a struggle.

"Don't let him get away!" Velma can be heard saying in the struggle.

"Stay still!" Fred can be heard saying in the struggle.

"We got him!" Daphne can be heard saying. "We've got the Creeper!"

This went on for a few more seconds before the dust cloud cleared, revealing Fred and the girls to be right on top of Shaggy and Scooby.

"Correction." Velma said as they saw the duo under them. "We've got Shaggy and Scooby."

Shaggy and Scooby both moaned as they laid on the ground.

"I know who's back you're on, but who's side are you on?" Shaggy remarked.

At the remark, Fred and the girls got up and the duo followed suit.

"Sorry, guys." Fred said as Shaggy and Scooby brushed themselves. "We thought you were the Creeper."

Noticing the pack of raccoons living in the tree watching them, Shaggy said as he gestured towards them, "Like, who do you think we were running from? Those pack of raccoons?"

"Well, it was dark and spooky, so we couldn't see you guys clearly." Daphne said.

"I don't blame you guys." Shaggy said with a wave of hand. "Like, Scoob and I might've done the same thing in the current circumstances."

"Anyways, you guys saw the Creeper?" Velma asked.

"Reah." Scooby nodded before pointing in several different directions and added. "Rere, then rere, then reverywhere."

"According to Scooby, you guys ran into the Creeper all over the place." Daphne observed.

"Exactly." Shaggy nodded. "We were running away from him when you guys jumped us. For a brief moment, like, we thought the Creeper somehow managed to get ahead and jumped us."

"Rat least we rot away rom him." Scooby said as he wiped his forehead after looking around.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	6. Another clue and all bundled up

Chapter 6: Another clue and all bundled up

"Besides the Creeper, did you guys find anything else unusual?" Fred later asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Shaggy and Scooby both shook their heads. "All we've got is this blank sheet of paper and the guard's words, 'The fire will reveal the Creeper.' Like, is he telling us to light the paper on fire?"

"If the Creeper wants that blank sheet of paper so badly, I don't think he'll want us to lit it on fire, Shaggy." Velma frowned.

"But why does the Creeper want with a blank sheet of paper?" Daphne asked.

"I honestly don't know, Daphne." Velma shrugged. "Though it certainly will help if we can find another clue."

"Let's head back to the Mystery Machine, gang." Fred suggested.

The others all nodded, feeling stooped and baffled about the case, before they followed Fred's lead to return back to the Mystery Machine.

"It's certainly a shame that we don't have a camera ready." Daphne remarked as they headed back to the Mystery Machine. "The scenery here in the countryside does look nice, especially with the stars outside."

It was then that they spotted a shooting star zooming through the night sky.

"Oh, look!" Velma pointed up. "A shooting star!"

"This is one of these times where I'd wish I've had my instant camera with me." Daphne remarked. "I'm sure we'll be able to capture the shooting star and the excellent stars in the night sky on film perfectly."

At the remark, Shaggy suddenly paused when something occurred to him.

"Film..." He mumbled to himself before remembering something.

FLASHBACK - Fourteen Hours Ago

Back in the hospital, Shaggy and Scooby keeping an eye on the injured bank guard Mr. Earl, during which Shaggy noticed something in the trash can nearby.

It was a glimpse, however, the black stuff in the trash can caught his attention.

He frowned as he took a brief, closer look at the stuff in the trash can, where he found that the black stuff looked a little transparent, like film, to be exact.

"The film's ripped up!" He thought to himself back then. "No doubt it must be for a poorly-captured photograph, though how does one know which photos are to be developed from which exact film?"

He shrugged to himself and turned to face Scooby and Mr. Earl, in time for Fred and the girls to enter the room.

END OF FLASHBACK

He didn't thought much about the ripped up film he saw in the hospital trash can by Mr. Earl's bed that morning, but now he figured that it could be something pertaining to the mystery.

"Like, guys, I think I may have found a clue before we left for the school dance." Shaggy quickly said.

"A clue?" Fred asked as they all stopped. "Where and what is it?"

"It was in the trash can right beside Mr. Earl's hospital bed." Shaggy quickly said. "Before you guys came in, I caught a glimpse of the contents inside and took a look inside the trash can, and besides the usual discarded white cloth and sheets, I also spotted ripped up film."

"Ripped up film?" Velma asked. "What for?"

"I don't know." Shaggy shrugged. "At first, I thought it might be for Mr. Earl's x-ray, but then why would the hospital throw away and rip up film developed from x-ray?"

"Good point, Shag." Fred said as he nodded thoughtfully. "As a matter a fact, now that you mentioned it, Shaggy, I remember reading about how some photographs came out as blank sheet of papers but can be activated through heat."

"And given that the Creeper wants this sheet of paper so badly, I'd imagine that it's one of those photographs activated by heat!" Velma deduced. "Which means the Creeper clearly doesn't want somebody to have a picture of somebody."

"And I believe all of this ties into the bank robberies that has struck the bank in recent weeks." Fred added.

"But there were no signs of any break-ins at the bank." Daphne pointed out.

"Exactly, which could only mean one thing." Fred said.

"Huh?" Shaggy asked. "What could that be?"

"No time to explain, Shaggy, but we've gotta fetch the sheriff." Fred replied. "Come on! To the Mystery Machine!"

Quickly, the gang followed Fred and they rushed back to the Mystery Machine.

"Shouldn't we fetch Shaggy's father about this?" Daphne asked Fred as they arrived at the Mystery Machine.

"We're outside the City, Daph." Fred explained. "We're not in the Coolsville Police Department's jurisdiction, so we're going to have to inform the County Sheriff's Office."

"Fair enough." Daphne nodded as they turned to the van with Fred opening the passenger front door.

"Boy, am I glad we've seen the last of the Creeper." Shaggy remarked.

"Reeper." Scooby repeated and swallowed nervously as Fred opened the door.

However, nothing could've prepared the gang for what they're about to see as the van's interior lights turned on.

"Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed as they paused and looked into the Mystery Machine in horror. "I don't believe it!"

"It's the Creeper!" Daphne said.

Sure enough, the Creeper was seated in the driver's seat of the Mystery Machine with his hands on the steering wheel, and he growled as he saw the gang.

"Paper!" The Creeper growled.

"Zoinks! It's him!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Paper!" The Creeper continued. "Paper!"

"Back to the barn!" Velma quickly said.

As quick as foxes, the gang hurriedly made their way back to the barn before the Creeper could grab them.

Racing back into the barn, Daphne exclaimed, "Here we go again. Don't let him get that paper!"

"Paper!" The Creeper growled as he followed the gang in close pursuit. "Paper!"

Another chase followed as the Creeper chased the gang around the barn, zigzagging and running around.

At one point, Velma made a wrong turn and found herself cornered by the Creeper.

"Uh oh. Wrong turn!" She said as she found herself face-to-face with the Creeper before asking, "You wouldn't hit somebody with glasses, would you?"

The Creeper growled before responding by swiping Velma's glasses away from her.

"Wrong move." She thought to herself as she instinctively gave the Creeper a kick in the leg, causing him to groan and grab his leg in pain.

Taking advantage of the Creeper's distraction, Velma grabbed her glasses, put them back on, and ran off.

A short while later, Scooby found himself on a wheelbarrow with Shaggy pushing him as they raced out of the barn, chased by the Creeper.

After that, the duo found themselves hoping back into the barn on pitchforks.

A crash soon occurred, and a split second later, Shaggy was chased out of the barn with a barrel over him.

"Help!" Shaggy exclaimed as the Creeper chased him out. "Somebody help!"

Soon, Shaggy found himself on the spinning barrel as he ended up back into the barn with the Creeper following suit.

Another crash occurred and soon, the Creeper was chasing Fred out of the barn.

"Hey! Watch it!" Fred exclaimed before realizing it was the Creeper he had crashed into earlier. "Uh oh. Now it's my turn-"

Before he could finish, he suddenly tripped over a rock, which also caused the Creeper to trip over him and got sent flying over him.

"Sorry about that." Fred said to the Creeper as he got up while the latter crashed into some stuff.

His relief didn't last long, as the Creeper was quick to recover and chased him back into the barn.

Soon, the Creeper chased the gang around the barn, at one point riding on the back of a pig as he did so.

Eventually, the Creeper chased the gang up the ramp to the top floor in the barn, with the exception of Scooby, who stayed on the bottom floor.

The gang soon find themselves at the top window at the front of the barn, where they saw a large stack of hay above a hay bale-making machine.

"How do we get down from here?" Daphne asked as they looked down.

"We jump." Shaggy said as he leaned downwards, preparing to make a jump. "What else?"

With that, he quickly jumped into the haystack, followed closely by Fred and the girls.

The Creeper, upon seeing the gang jumping into the haystack, followed suit.

What followed was a fight inside the haystack.

"Watch it!" Velma can be heard saying.

"Paper!" The Creeper growled.

"Don't let him get the paper!" Fred shouted.

"Take that, you Creeper!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Hy-yah!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Scooby soon stopped by the hay bale-making machine after racing out of the barn, where he found himself watching the fight inside the haystack, which is the moment Shaggy poked his head out of the haystack.

"Scooby, do something!" Shaggy exclaimed before returning to the fight.

Scooby looked around, not sure what to do, that is, until he spotted a switch on the machine and got an idea.

Swiftly, he turned the switch to the "Start" position, and the machine started doing its work.

Shortly after, Shaggy, who was neatly bundled up in a hay bale, was discharged from the machine.

"Zoinks!" He exclaimed.

The Creeper then followed. "Paper!"

"Hey!" Velma exclaimed as she was discharged.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said as she followed suit.

Fred was the last to be discharged from the machine as Scooby looked on.

"Re-he-he-he-he-he!" He laughed upon watching the others all neatly bundled up.

* * *

**One more chapter to go, folks! Please read and review!**


	7. The wrap-up and back to the dance

Chapter 7: The wrap-up and back to the dance

A short while later, a quick call to the Sheriff's Office eventually lead to the area swarmed by sheriff's deputies.

The Creeper, by then, was handcuffed and was escorted by a trio of deputies while the lieutenant spoke to the gang.

"I see you kids have captured this masked figure like you kids always do." The lieutenant remark. "What has he done?"

"Ah, Lieutenant." Fred said. "This Creeper here is the disguise adopted by the culprit behind the latest string of mysterious robberies at the Union Bank in Coolsville."

"Oh yes, I heard that Coolsville Central has been baffled by those string of robberies lately." The lieutenant nodded, referring to the metonym used for describing the Coolsville Police Department based on the name of its headquarters. "And this Creeper is somehow connected to those strings of robberies."

"Yes and no, lieutenant." Velma said. "The Creeper, according to legend and what the bank president told us, is the ghost of a bank robber who has been robbing the bank recently with the ability to go through solid objects."

"Except that it wasn't really the Creeper that was the culprit behind the bank robberies in recent days." Daphne said.

"Indeed it wasn't." Fred nodded before pulling the Creeper's mask off. "It's really Carl Carswell, the bank president."

"How about that." Velma remarked as Mr. Carswell was unmasked.

"Mr. Carswell has a swell scheme going on for a while." Fred said.

"I'll say." Velma nodded. "Mr. Carswell was always the last person to leave the bank everyday, so on his way out, he will drop by the safe and take some of the deposited money and place them in his briefcase."

"Then at night, he will return to the bank, dressed as the Creeper, and hang around the area in the darkness in order to create the illusion that the Creeper was responsible for those bank robberies that has been occurring." Fred continued.

"The fact that the bank was robbed but no signs of break-ins or forced entry were found at the scene should easily lead to the conclusion that the robberies were nothing more than an inside job." Shaggy said. "Like, someone with extensive knowledge of how things go in the bank, for instance."

"That's right, which is where the bank guard Mr. Earl came in." Daphne said. "Unbeknownst to Mr. Carswell, Mr. Earl had installed a security camera at the safe and the camera took a picture of Mr. Carswell robbing the safe."

"When Mr. Carswell found out what Mr. Earl had done, he was desperate to get the photo containing the incriminating evidence." Fred said.

"Which is where that blank sheet of paper came in." Velma said. "It wasn't just a simple blank sheet of paper. Rather, it's one of those photographs activated by heat."

"Which also explained why Mr. Earl instructed us that 'the flame will reveal the Creeper' when he handed us the paper in the hospital." Daphne said.

"Yes." Fred nodded. "Now watch."

He then struck a match and moved it close to the paper. A few seconds went by before the picture of Mr. Carswell robbing the bank safe came into view.

"Well, Mr. Carswell, looks like you're going to be facing embezzlement charges." The lieutenant remarked.

"Say, how did Mr. Earl ended up in the hospital anyways?" Shaggy asked. "Where was he at last when he got attacked by the Creeper?"

"I don't know about that, Shag." Fred said. "Though I won't be surprised if the Creeper ambushed him at a dark, deserted area of the streets while he was on his way to the nearest police station to report the theft."

"I suppose that is the case." Velma nodded.

"Anyways, we should get going now." The lieutenant said as he nodded at the deputies.

"Blasted meddling kids..." Mr. Carswell muttered as he was taken away by the deputies and placed in the back of the patrol car.

After watching the patrol cars leaving the scene, Fred turned to the gang.

"Well, it looks like we've wrapped up another mystery, gang." Fred said as he rubbed his hands.

"I suppose it's back to the school dance for us, eh?" Velma said.

"Oh yeah." Daphne said. "We should head over to the Malt Shop before it gets late."

* * *

A short while later, the school dance was well underway at the Malt Shop as the gang joined the others.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Stanley Chan remarked when they saw the gang entered the Malt Shop.

"Yeah. What kept you guys?" Shelly asked. "And you better not think of some excuse before you start explaining."

"Oh, nothing." Velma said. "Shaggy and Scooby simply took longer than usual to clean up the barn and make sure everything was as it is."

"Oh yeah?" Shelly asked as she placed her hands on her hips before turning to the duo. "Is that true?"

"Like, yeah." Shaggy nodded. "All this running around and cleaning kinda worn us out, so we had to take a break before joining the gang in returning to the dance, not to mention that we have to figure out what caused the blackout in the barn."

"Oh yeah, did you guys figure that out?" Clam asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said. "Apparently, some mouse decided to chew onto the wiring at the light switch."

Everyone else nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, in case you guys were wondering, we were waiting for you guys for more than an hour to arrive here." Shelly folded her arms.

"You could've continued the dance without us." Fred said.

"Besides, it would've been fun for you to take part in the dance when Daph's not here yet." Velma added.

"Huh." Shelly snorted. "It was more fun for me to take part in the dance when Alexandria and I get to point out what Daphne's been doing wrong when she danced with her Freddie boy."

"Oh yeah." Alexandria said. "When are you guys going to propose to each other? Or is Freddie too much of a chicken, is he?"

She and Shelly then burst out laughing as they high-fived each other.

The gang, particularly Fred and Daphne, turned and looked at each other before shrugging.

"Oh, well." Shaggy said. "The dance floor isn't going to dance itself if we keep standing."

A waiter then walked by with six bottles of cream soda on a tray, and Shaggy flagged him down and took three.

"Here, keep the change." He said to the waiter as he flipped a quarter before passing the two other bottles to Tinker and Henry.

"Thanks." The waiter nodded before headed off.

Tinker and Henry opened their bottles and clinked them.

"Cheers." They both said as the clinked their glass bottles.

Shaggy, however, was having some trouble opening his bottle of cream soda and struggled with the cap.

"Here, Shag." Clam walked to him. "Let me help you."

"Thanks, man." Shaggy nodded as he handed the bottle to Clam.

However, in the process of trying to open the bottle, Shaggy had shook it a handful of times, and then when Clam finally got the cap off, the soda inside suddenly burst out like a volcano going off.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as the soda burst out.

What happened next was that the soda burst out of the bottle and ended up spraying all over Shelly and Alexandria.

The two girls felt the impact of getting sprayed and turned towards the source, finding Shaggy and Clam grinning nervously while the others, at the sight of the two girls dripping wet, started laughing.

"Uh...sorry." Shaggy grinned nervously at them while Clam smiled sheepishly.

"This isn't funny!" Alexandria said snappishly as everyone laughed.

"Yeah!" Shelly added as she and Alexandria stormed off to get themselves cleaned up.

Turning back to Clam, Shaggy and him shared a look at the now-empty bottle.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to order another bottle of cream soda." Shaggy remarked before turning to the waiter, who was now carrying an empty tray. "Another cream soda, please."

"Sorry, but I just gave away the last bottles of cream soda to your pal there." The waiter said. "We're out of cream soda."

"Out of cream soda?" Shaggy asked before he turned to find Scooby finishing the last bottle of cream soda. "Scooby-Doo!"

"Rorry." Scooby smiled sheepishly before covering his mouth at a burp and then added, "Re-he-he-he-he-he-he!"

Shaggy turned to his friends and they all started laughing again.

Soon, the music came on and everyone started dancing together.

The scene then shifts to the night outside the Malt Shop, where the lights are visible and music notes can be seen emerging out from the diner with shadows of the students dancing together.

* * *

**And so ends my revision of _Jeepers, it's the Creeper!_**

**What do you folks think of the revision? Did I address any of the inconsistencies pointed out in the goofs?**

**Anyways, the adventures of Mystery Inc. in the Dimension Four saga continues in _D4 Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Tumbleweed County!_ , so stay tuned and please read and review!**


End file.
